Follow the Yellow Brick Road
by BlazyBatty
Summary: It started with a prank and some simple tornado training. Now Wally West must find a way home from this odd world by surviving the Wicked Witch of the Gotham and begging the Wizard of Justice League for help... Maybe he could use some help...
1. Chapter 1

"WEST!" A loud yell echoed through the base.

Curious glances were tossed among the small group of young heroes until a blur yellow and red zoomed past them followed by a squirrel glowing in green light lazily floating past them. Aqualad raised an eyebrow with eyes following the squirrel until it rounded the corner after the blur. M'gann and Superboy shared confused looks until loud huffing and puffing sounded from the hallway. Robin bit his lip as the group looked to see a certain blonde archer standing in the entryway of the hallway.

Her once pristine hair was now twisted and tangled into a tower of golden hair stacked on her head. Peeking out from within the hair cone on her head were pieces of acorns and walnuts. Small red lines covered her face, which was quickly turning a deeper red than the marks. Her grey eyes turned steely as they twitched, glancing around the room looking for a certain speedster.

M'gann was the first to speak in a timid tone. "Artemis? What… What happened?"

Hatred-filled eyes turned on M'gann. She couldn't help but audibly gulp at the intensity of the glare. Artemis felt tinge guilt grow in her chest realizing M'gann was not the one deserving of her rage. She softened the glare, if only slightly and let out a sigh, shocking the team only mildly when no fire spewed from her mouth.

"Wallace West is a dead man. He hid a squirrel in my closet after dumping a pile of nuts on my head," she ground out between her teeth.

The teens glanced over at their youngest member as he burst out laughing that slowly digressed into his usual cackle. Robin wiped an imaginary tear from his domino mask before getting a hold of himself.

"You knew, didn't you?" Realization hit Artemis causing her blood to boil to her face once more.

"I didn't think he would do it! Who would have thought KF had a death wish?" Robin said between small fits of giggles.

"Oh he's not deserving of death! I'll make him cry for his mo-," Artemis began her threat only to be interrupted by the loud mountain intercom crackling to life.

"Team report to outside training arena," Red Tornado's robotic voice sounded through the speakers before cutting of the connection.

The four teens that were once lounging on the couch jumped up and began their short trek to the teleporter, followed by a still very angry archer.

The group stepped on the platform seeing Black Canary and Red Tornado talking and pointing.

"But that was one only… Artemis?" Black Canary paused from her conversation and gave an incredulous look to the girl.

"Kid Flash," the archer answered the question looming in her head.

An exasperated look crossed her face followed by a sigh. The thoughts of all troubles she would have if she chose to train them today crossed her mind. She looked back up to Red Tornado. "Ok, you're right. You train them." She walked past the group and into the teleporter.

"Where is Kid Flash?" Red Tornado asked the team in front of him.

"If he wants to keep a certain part of his body, he won't show up," Artemis muttered glaring at the teleporter, almost daring it to spit out Wally.

Completing the archer's challenge Wally West walked out from the light generated by the machine with a familiar animal sitting on his shoulder. The squirrel fidgeted as it cracked open an acorn using green light flowing out of a green ring. "B'dg, that was the best prank ever!" Kid Flash smirked at the animal holding out his hand for a high five. Surprising the rest of the team, a green hand formed from the ring and high-fived the speedster. "Hey guys! I want you all to meet B'dg! He's a Green Lantern!"

A stunned silence lapsed between the teens as the gawked at the small creature as it returned the gesture in a blank stare.

"Did they really give a squirrel a Power Ring?" Superboy blinked at the animal with a straight face.

"Yep. Sure looks like it… If he is a squirrel," Robin answered rubbing his chin squinting at the animal.

"You're dead, West," Artemis ignored the two boys and walked up to the speedster.

"If you say so, Queen Afro," a devious smirk crossed his lips as he poked the golden hair tower on top of Artemis's head.

The archer ground her teeth and reached for the compound bow on her back. Before she could unclip the bow, Red Tornado mimicked a human cough to catch the teens' attention. All eyes fell on to their robot monitor. "Shall we begin our training?"

"I'll get you, West. And you're little squirrel thing, too," Artemis glared at the boy as both walked over to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Well hello people of earth! How are you this fine… evening? Morning?... You know I'm going for here. So this is the beginning of my parody on… *drum roll* The Wizard of Oz… *more drum roll* Young Justice style (in case you couldn't tell XD) So this demon got spurred in Film Study. We just finished watching the movie for our first film to study and well… it was the flying monkeys that got me. They really did. You see train of thought led me from wizard of oz, to flying moneys in general, to young justice flying monkeys, to connor hating monkeys, and how to make connor into the wizard of oz to make him hate the monkeys there. Then everything else just kinda fell into place. Except Glenda… But that's a story for a different chapter (that is if you kind readers wish me to continue :3) So yes this monster was born. But now it is trivia time! Aww Yeah! SO the squirrel… He really is a Green Lantern. Look him up! But that's not the trivia! I have a special surprise prize (yet to be named since I got no idea what the prize shall be XD) for anyone who can figure out where that conversation between superboy and robin was taken from! I'll even give you hint… the hint is somewhere in this looooong author note! (it was in the past couple sentences to narrow it down) Mwahahahahahaha! I wish you luck on your quest! And so now on to the normal "Please rate and review" blah blah blah… ok I know quite a few people who are the type to never review or rate unless the threat of removal or stopping is taken… But I'm not mean enough to that to you kind readers. Because your kind and will review anyway without the threat, right? Right! :3 So if you want go ahead and tell me what you think so far and if you even wish to read more! Thankies!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Today we are training in fighting wind and weather related villains," Red Tornado turned to face the group as he stood in the center of the arena. "So to begin, we…"

The androids voice was lost as Wally's eyes glazed over as he remembered B'dg attacking Artemis. A small chuckle rolled in his throat. That look of utter horror plastered on her face when she saw a small brown fuzz jump from her closet with tiny claws deployed; it was quite possible that he was enjoying this more than was healthy, but that didn't stop him from glancing at the red faced archer.

"Kid Flash," a robotic voice pulled the speedster from his thoughts. "If you would please." Red Tornado gestured to the middle of the arena.

The boy waited a moment, allowing B'dg to float onto Superboy's much larger shoulder, before speeding to the center on the training area. An unwitting smile pulled on Wally's lips.

"Now counter this," the robot began to move his arms at a blurring speed as the air formed a rapidly growing funnel of wind.

Wally's eyes widened in shock as his mouth dropped the smile. Gaining his wits, he jumped out of the path of the small whirlwind. He watched as it slowly dissipated into a blowing breeze. "What was that about?"

The team of teens could almost imagine the smirk that would have been on Red Tornado's face as he answers. "You were not paying attention."

"Um... right." Wally glanced at his feet hiding the embarrassed blush. "So what was I supposed to do?"

"Good job, Kid Oblivious," Artemis snickered.

A sneer crossed the speedster's lips, but before a retort could be made Red Tornado placed a metal hand on the boy's shoulder, finally gaining his attention. "Shall we try again? Perhaps with more concentration?" the robot asked.

The red head nodded and waited for a repeat of instructions.

"For you to counter a wind storm of any kind, you must control it."Red Tornado paused to look at the blank star present on the confused speedster's face. "You run in it."

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" Wally stared incredulously at the android.

"Using your own speed you create a vortex inside to cancel the outer vortex," Red Tornado explained further.

Wally's face scrunched up for a moment as calculations ran through his head. His eyes glazed over once more only to become vibrant and alive once his plan was formulated. "Let's do this!"

Both heroes prepared for their part in the exercise. Red Tornado's arms moved at a rapid speed until a tornado formed between him and Kid Flash.

"Woah! Can't we start small again?" Wally jumped back in surprise.

"No."

"Hurry up, Baywatch! Other people need training too!" Artemis rolled her eyes at the pouting boy.

"I'm sure you would know that best!" Wally flipped his goggles over his eyes and began to dash at the tornado. Pushing his legs harder he finally entered the vortex. Wasting no time, he began to run in circles becoming nothing but a blur of yellow and red.

"KF! You're going the wrong way!" Robin yelled realizing the storm was intensely growing more powerful. But the warning fell on unhearing ears as the howling wind blocked the Boy Wonder's voice.

Red Tornado realized the mistake too late and futilely tried to control the storm. The tornado ripped pieces of cement out of the ground and picked up any debris in the area. As it grew even stronger, the remaining teen heroes began to float off the ground and sucked into the vortex. Red Tornado continued his fail attempt to tame the storm until a large piece of cement slammed into the robot. The force quickly damaged the internal computer sending the motion controls on the fritz. The android remained paralyzed as the wind picked up the hero and flung him into the vortex.

Wally, blissfully unaware of the situation, continued his run. Slowly a green bubble pushed through the wind and flying debris only to be popped by a speeding red head. Once the green faded a small squirrel was plastered to Wally's chest.

"B'dg? Why are you in the tornado?" the boy asked the pancake-flat Green Lantern.

Tiny black eyes narrowed into an angered glare aimed at the ignorant speedster. Before Wally could question the look he felt the sudden absence of friction on his soles. "Oh be-geebes!" he yelled as he continued to float upwards. B'dg squeaked before latching his claws into the lightning bolt on Wally's chest. "What happened?" the speedster yelled as he clawed at the air in desperate effort to stop his accent. Suddenly a large red lump flew into Wally. "Red Tornado?"

"My motor functions were disrupted and I am currently immobile… and the wind is strong," Red Tornado blasted the answer to the unasked question over the howling wind.

Wally gave a horrified look to the android. The look only deepened as a large cluster of debris began to move towards them. In a panic, he grabbed onto Red Tornado's chest and began to maneuver him as a make-shift shield while the robot mentally cursed his luck.

As the cluster grew closer and closer a loud cackle broke through the wind. Daring a glance from Red Tornado's shoulder, Wally saw a green faced woman with matted blonde hair resting on the thin handle of a broom stick. She zoomed past the hurtling debris and flew a circle around the males, continuing to cackle. Before Wally could recognize the familiar face, the witch flew off and her shrill voice disappeared into the angry wind. A confused speedster gawked at where the witch had once been until the debris rammed into his head knocking the speedster unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hey! I meant to upload this over the weekend, but that would have involved actually being on time and what not! :3 But life got in the way what with anti-homecoming party and homework tidal wave e.e… And so this sadly didn't get typed even though it was already written in my notebook .… But yes, that's my lame excuse! :D Anywho! This week's episode was awesome! They made Wally show off his smarts! :D Although the breakdown with Artemis was a little much… But none the less awesome episode! So please review or whatever is you so wish :3 it gives boosts to my currently bruised ego so any review (even if just criticism to make it better) is very much appreciated and loved dearly in my heart! But the choice is yours!_


	3. Chapter 3

Wetness slowly grew around Wally's cheek as he slowly gained consciousness. Groaning, the boy lifted his head from the puddle of drool and slowly turned to sit up. Letting out one last groan he opened his eyes and prepared for the scolding of a life time.

Green eyes widened as Wally took in the scene. Bright hues of blue painted the flowers resting in bushels of deep green leaves. Vibrant red buds rest in the rich soil and seem as if they could bloom at any moment. A small splashing catches the red head's attention and he notices the fountain. Water shoots high into the air only to land back in the clear pond sending ripples to the very edge of the pond. Right beside the fountain is small platform looking over the water. Leading up to the platform is a rather large road paved with yellow bricks. Wally begins to stand and look up further the road until he sees small houses clustered together, all facing the fountain.

"Whoa… I don't think I'm in Rhode Island anymore… and definitely not anywhere near Central City, Kansas," Wally mutters to himself. He places his hand to his side to lift himself up when he hears an angry squeak. Whipping his head down to his hand he notices the ball of fur furiously wiggling between his fingers. "B'dg! Sorry about that."

B'dg quickly surrounds his body in a green light and floats to Wally's face. Black eyes glare at the red head. '_You're dead to me.'_

Choosing to ignore the glare, Wally stands up and begins to wander around taking in more of the new surroundings. "B'dg… think your ring can tell us where we are?"

The squirrel's nose twitches before rolling his eyes and points the ring up ward. A beam of green light shoots into the air only to return seconds later. B'dg's nose twitches more as the ring spoke, "Unknown location."

The two heroes shared a silence of confusion and worry. "So… Now what?"

Before either could think of any course of action a bright light began to float closer into their vision. Both cautiously backed further away until the orb of light stopped. Green eyes met black eyes as they exchanged curious looks. Suddenly the light grew to the size of a person before fading away quickly leaving behind a man.

With little self control, Wally burst into laughter as he caught sight of the man's clothing; B'dg soon joining in a round of amused squeaks. Inside of the pink dress, the dark skinned man raised his brows at the odd reaction from the pair. He looked down at his attire, a traditional pink tunic tucked into the long puffy pink kilt. He reached up and adjusted the silver crown with pink crystals making sure it wasn't crooked. After another once over making sure nothing had spilled on him he returned his attention to amused looking pair.

"If you are quite done, will you tell me if you are a good witch or a bad witch?" the man spoke formally.

"Witch? Witches do magic, which there is no such thing," Wally replied, however was unable to put on a disgusted scowl once looking at the man again.

High pitched laughter sounded all around. Wally jumped and whipped his head around wildly in search of the culprits.

"No such thing as witches? But you are a witch, are you not?" the man asked ignoring the panicked look Wally had.

"No, I'm not!"

"Then, he is the witch?" Lifting his hand with a glowing wand, the man pointed to B'dg.

"No. No one is a witch." Venom slipped into his words as Wally grew annoyed further.

"But then… why would the Munchkins call saying a new witch killed the old witch with a red giant?"

"Munchkins? Old witch?"

"Yes. This is Munchkin Land after all. And yes the old witch is over there, under the red giant."

Wally turned towards where the man pointed. And just as she said a red giant, now recognized as Red Tornado, lie in the grass with a person's head poking out from underneath. Wally dashed over there to get a closer look. The presumed witch wore a mask; red lips pulled back into a Cheshire grin and black holes for the eyes.

"Hm… Souvenir!" He picked up the mask and placed it over his face. He turned to look at the face of the mysterious witch, but it was too late. Her face was flattened, resembling a deflated balloon, rolling under the robot that killed her. He lifted the mask to rest on the top of his head as he stared incredulously at the spot the witch's head had rest second ago.

"So are you a good witch or a bad witch?" the man stood behind Wally now wearing a curious look.

"Neither. I'm Wa-" Wally paused to look down at his own attire, noticing he was wearing his Kid Flash uniform. "I'm Kid Flash! Fastest teen alive!"

"Oh! So you are not a bad witch! Come out Munchkins! Come out!" Suddenly springing from bushes and out of houses, small men and women wearing costumes and symbols crowded the area around Wally. "The witch is dead!"

A collective gasp came from the crowd before cheers echoed. The man grabbed Wally's hand and led him through the crowd up to the platform by the fountain. "Listen one and all! I, Kaldur'ahm the Good Witch of the North, say the Wicked Witch of the East is no more. For a certain miracle occurred!"

"It really was no miracle," Wally rolled his eyes. "What happened was just this. The Red Giant made…a … wind storm? And then… B'dg what happened?"

The Lantern floated to rest on Wally's shoulders and tilted his head in thought. Finally after a long moment, B'dg shrugged his shoulders just as confused as the red head. Giving a helpless look, Wally turned back to the Good Witch and shrugged.

"I've got no clue what to tell ya, I can't seem to remember much. But I do know that I have to get back to Rhode Island," Wally's words were drowned out by a sudden sound.

"Well, either way the Bad Witch is dead!" one of the munchkin citizens yelled. A loud rally of whoops and hollers echoed.

"Pardon me, Good Witch! We must give our hero a proper reception!" a porky munchkin dressed in suit and tie asserted himself onto the stage and began guiding Kid Flash towards a horse pulled wagon.

"Well, if you so kindly insist!" A bright smile pulled back the corner of the hero's lips, which B'dg couldn't help but rolled his eyes at.

The munchkins rejoiced in humming and singing their thanks as the carriage rode the short distance to the small Town Hall. The porky man, whom Wally found was the mayor, silenced the crowd as he raised his hands high above his head and lowered them causing the other munchkins to quiet their joy until they fell silent.

"Now before the honor can be bestowed upon our hero, we've got to verify it legally, to see if she is morally, ethically ,spiritually, physically, positively, absolutely, undeniably and reliably dead!" the mayor announced to the crowd with enthusiasm. At that moment a man shoved his way through the crowd with a scroll in hand. "What news you bring, Coroner?"

"As Coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her. And she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead," he stated simply reading from the scroll.

"Let the guilds honor our hero!" The mayor swept off into the crowd until he pushed forward three female munchkins. One wore a black leotard covered by a black leather jacket; blonde locks covered the collar on her jacket. The munchkin to left wore a full black suit sporting a white Oriental mask over the face. And the final female to the right had black leggings topped with a pin stripe corset.

"We represent the Birds of Prey, the Birds of Prey, the Birds of Prey! And in the name of the Birds of Prey, we wish to welcome you to Munchkin land!" the three sang in choral while dancing back and forth.

As the Birds of Prey dodged back into the crowd, another group of three females stepped up. The female walking to the left wore all green with leaves sprouting from the top of her clothing. The munchkin to the right wore half her suit black and the other half red; the top of her head cover in a jester's hat. The final female in the middle wore all black including her hood, which was topped with pointy cat ears.

"We represent the Munchkin Sirens, the Munchkin Sirens, the Munchkin Sirens! And in the name of the Munchkin Sirens, we wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land!" the three more spoke rather than sang and merely swayed back and forth very stiffly, as if they would rather have not been there.

As the group disappeared into the crowd they came from, the mayor jumped in front of Wally's view leading the town into a cheers and songs. The red head slowly became weary of the grateful, albeit high pitched singing and looked to B'dg to confirm this thankfulness was suddenly old. B'dg hung limply on Wally's shoulder with a dead look plastered onto his face. It was very much time to leave.

"Well, fellas! Thanks for the… welcoming party… But I really should go! I need to find a way back to Rhode Island!" Wally was about to speed off when Kaldar'ahm stepped in front of him.

"Well, Kid Flash, the only way for you to go home is by asking the Wizard of Oz. But the journey to see him is long and dangerous. Also the Wicked Witch of the West no doubt knows about her sister's death and wants vengeance," the Good Witch spoke gently.

"Listen, Kald…Kalder'amen… Listen Kal. I'm a super hero where I come from. You don't need to worry your hair to white—"Wally looked at the nearly white head buzz cut on the man's head before continuing. "You just don't need to worry about me. So how about some directions to this so called wizard." Wally nearly rolled his eyes as the word by controlled himself and kept eye contact.

"Well, just follow the yellow brick road."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: … Hello… Since I'm sure some of you have forgotten me by now, I shall re-introduce myself! I am… THE MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE! XD I love my astro teacher! Four day weekend and he does this the day we come back! But sadly I was gone from this site (and story) far longer than four days so I think is very appropriate to re-introduce myself. I am Blazy Batty! And this is a parody story XD Ok perhaps some of you are questioning my casting decision right about now… I just reeeaaaally want to imagine Kaldur in a the Good Witch's dress… And I think he would be a pretty good Good Witch. But mostly for the dress XD And since I failed at the characters for the Birds of Prey and Sirens, it was Black Canary, Katana, and Starling for Birds of Prey (I almost put Munchkins of Prey XD) and it was Ivy, Harley, and Catwoman for Sirens. I know the Wicked Witch is supposed to come in before all that and demand the shoes, but Imma change it up XD And I'd like to think we all know who that witch will be! So tune in next time (which will be shorter than the length of time waiting for this one… sorry 'bout that…) to see *announcer voice* WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Enjoy your evening and looking forward to the new episode tonite!_


End file.
